Ian Hecox
Ian Andrew Hecox is one of the two protagonists of the''Smosh'' series. He's been voted as more popular amongst fans, and has his own YouTube channel called IanH, with over 1,000,000 subscribers. Even though Ian and Anthony both sometimes act like idiots, Ian's often seen by fans as the dumber one of the pair. Personal Life Ian is a born Christian. He is two and a half months younger than Anthony. His mom has been featured in multiple Smosh videos, and his dad has only been seen once, in a Food Battle extra. He has been in a relationship with Melanie Moat since 2007. He apparently suffers from a small case of ADHD (Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder) and is also asthmatic. Ian has blue eyes, dark brown hair, and pale skin. He also has a beard that's darker brown. His birthday is on November 30, 1987. In an interview with Partners Project, Ian mentioned that he was more of an outsider in High School and was kind of emotional. Later on, he joined Anthony's group of friends, and helped Anthony make the Smosh.com. Personality ian is awesome fullstop.Ian is often portrayed as dumb, ignorant, or childest. He constantly demonstrates a lack of knowledge of the world. He's usually seen as less mature than Anthony, often going into temper tantrums or crying fits. He likes sex. Even though Ian is usually shown as intellectually inferior to Anthony, there have been instances where he's been expressed as smarter than Anthony, for example, in "Anthony is Mexican," Ian spoke fluent Spanish, while Anthony couldn't, and had to rely on a dictionary (even then, it made no sense). But despite all of this, polls have shown that Ian's more popular amongst Smosh fans than any other character. He likes sex. Ian portrays most of the duplicating cast in the Smosh Productions in contrast to Anthony, as he has appeared as around 50 different duplicate persona's, for example Dr. Drew Peacock andGeorge Zazz. As revealed in a Lunchtime with Smosh episode, when he's hungry, if he tries to say "animal," he'll say "mammal" instead. He also thinks that Jeeps are trucks for some unknown reason. In his Smosh Pit profile, he claims that he stands for truth, justice, and the "peanut butter cup way".Ian has been shown to be even more in to girls and thier boobs/asses EXT. than Anthony. In My magical Tapeworm, when anthony grew Breasts, he was completely upset about the situation. Ian however took advantage and played with the wonders that we call boobs on anthony's chest, claiming he's never felt "'r''eal'' ones before". Biography Ian first met Anthony in 6th grade science class. He has a dog named Sparky, an unnamed cat that went berserk, a lizard with "LIZARD RABIES!" and a sister who was accidentally run over by Anthony in "Ian's Birthday." In an episode of Lunchtime with Smosh, he mentions that he has an older sister, though it is unknown if this sister was the one killed in Ian's Birthday or if she is a separate person. In an episode of Ian is Bored and Smosh, he claims he had a long lost brother named Adrian Hendrix, who died in a motorcycle accident, but this has yet to be proven real. His favorite food is pink-frosted sprinkled donuts. Although he is best friends with Anthony in real life and almost every Smosh video, they are both mortal enemies in the Food Battle series. It is because Anthony thinks Ian's pink-frosted sprinkled donuts are useless, and he says that his taquitos, celery, churros, burritos, red hot chili peppers, and rainbow lollipops are much better. In "The Future Sucks!" it was shown that Ian will die when he's about 50 (but it's unknown if it's actually true or not) due to him being eaten by a T-Rex. Ian is shown to vary in being either more or less attractive to women than Anthony. He started an online blog to find someone who would date him, but every single one of the 30,698 votes said no. But in "5 Ways to Get a Girl," he was attracted by a girl who was sympathetic for him crying, but she was never seen again. In "Ian's First Girlfriend," Ian and Antoinette plan a wedding, but Anthony's hypnotism makes Ian lose his sentience, thus resulting in Antoinette breaking up with him. In "The Famous Cheese Guy," Anthony took a picture with a girl who enjoyed his cheese Melt-Down commercial, but when Ian moved in, the girl pushed him away and then spit on him. Ian's sexuality varies as well. In "Smosh Snatchers," Anthony claims that the only guy Ian would go gay for is McGyver, but Ian states that he thinks every guy would go gay for McGyver. In "EVIL FORTUNE COOKIE!", he was given a fortune that said that he and Anthony get married, so Ian asked Anthony to marry him. Anthony refused, and Ian started crying and yelled that he would've just divorced him anyway. Ian also has a French cousin named Pierre, who appeared in "I'M NOT RACIST!!!". Anthony thinks that Pierre is gay, when he really is not (although he does do some arguably gay things), as seen when he reacts disgustedly when he thinks Anthony is gay. Pierre seems to have the same level, if not, lower level of intelligence compared to Ian. His family's more well known and more often seen than Anthony's family.His mom is a recurring character in the videos, either as a caring mother to Ian or an evil antagonist (Extreme Sleepover, Real Death Note, the alternate ending to Breaking the Habit). Ian's sister was killed off in "Ian's Birthday" but he was happy about this, meaning he hated his sister. In an interview by New Media Rockstars in 2012, Ian mentioned that that his most caught Pokemon in the game was the Pidgey. In the same interview, he mentioned that his favorite guilty pleasure is using up all the gas in the car. Ian also mentioned that he used to be a runner, and always wanted to run a marathon, but his parents would never let him because he was underage. Ian was a chubby kid when he was younger. In this interview, Ian mentioned that he has a huge phobia of bees. He was swinging on a swing when he was little at his aunt's backyard, not knowing that there was a wasp's hive there, he then confidently pushed it with the swing causing all the bees to flee out and attack him. Guest Staring *Ian (along with Anthony) guest starred in Annoying Orange: The Exploding Orange as a banana. *Ian was featured in Ryan Higa's "Agents of Secret Stuff" as a perverted high school student. *Ian and Anthony appeared in the Epic Meal Time episode "Super Pastry Cake." *Ian (along with Anthony) was featured in Julian Smith's video, "Brag Call " as himself. *Ian and Anthony guest-starred in Rooster Teeth Production's ''Red vs. Blue: Season 9 ''as Insurrection soldiers in episodes 3 and 15. They again star in ''Season 10 ''as Insurrection soldiers in episode 2. Category:Creators